1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a voltage generating circuit and a display apparatus having the voltage generating circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a voltage generating circuit for providing a high reliability and a display apparatus having the voltage generating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a liquid crystal (“LC”) display panel and a plurality of driver circuits which drives the LC display panel.
The LC display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The driver circuits include a gate driver circuit which drives the gate lines and a data driver circuit which drives the data lines. In addition, the driver circuits include a voltage generating circuit which generates a plurality of driving voltages to drive the driver circuits.
When an external voltage is applied to the display apparatus, the display apparatus become a turn-on state. The external voltage is applied to the voltage generating circuit, the voltage generating circuit generates the driving voltages using the external voltage, and then the driving voltages are applied to the driver circuits. Thus, the display apparatus may be operated.
However, when the external voltage is blocked, the driving voltages are not supplied to the driver circuits and then the display apparatus become a turn-off state. When the display apparatus is in the turn-off state, a charged voltage in the driver circuits needs to be discharged quickly in order that the driver circuits can be driven normally when the display apparatus is turned on again subsequently. When the charged voltage in the driver circuits does not entirely discharge in the turn-off state, a false operation of the driver circuits occur.